Silicon photonics holds the promise of reducing the size and cost of photonic devices and realizing large-scale photonic integrated circuits for telecom, datacom, and microwave-photonics mixed signal applications. This technology is a promising platform for fast and reconfigurable integrated photonic circuits. High-speed phase-shifters are a key enabler for this technology.